Songfic -- Goodbye Summer
by ldsj
Summary: The friend label is a label that I got to hate. Another KaiHun story.


Title: Goodbye Summer

Length: Oneshot/Songfic (1029w)

Genre: AU, Angst

Rating: PG

Cast: EXO K Oh Sehun, EXO K Kim Jongin, f(x) Jung Soojung, EXO K Do Kyungsoo, f(x) Park Sunyoung, SNSD Jung Sooyeon.

_Disclaimer © Artists are owned respectively to their company. Artist's names are borrowed and used only in a fictional way. Any event occured is pure coincidence._

_Idea © ldsj_

_._

_._

_._

Sehun bersedekap dalam diam di ambang pintu hall sekolahnya, menyaksikan beberapa sunbae dan teman seangkatannya menghibur seluruh penghuni sekolah mereka di atas panggung tidak terkecuali dirinya. Hari ini merupakan pelepasan kakak angkatannya yang telah lulus. Seperti Kyungsoo, Sunyoung dan Amber yang tengah menyanyi di atas panggung juga Jongin sebagai gitaris. Ia tersenyum kecil, antara senang dan sedih. Senang atas kelulusan mereka dan sedih karena ia tidak akan melihat mereka lagi di lingkungan sekolah. Terlebih pemuda yang tengah memetik gitarnya sambil tersenyum ke arah siswi yang histeris di depan panggung.

"Untuk lagu berikutnya, adalah sebuah lagu yang dipilih oleh gitaris kita yang tampan, Jongin sunbae," ucap Soojung, teman seangkatannya, melirik ke arah Jongin dengan senyum jahil diikuti petikan sang gitaris sebagai pengawal lagu, "f(x)'s Goodbye Summer". Hal ini membuat jerit histeris siswi-siswi semakin menjadi saja, karena—well, Jongin-Soojung adalah 'pasangan idola' sekolah. Namun satu hal yang tidak diketahui banyak orang, mereka adalah saudara sepupu.

Mendengar intro lagu yang dimainkan Jongin, Sehun mendadak terhenyak dalam diamnya. Ia melirik Soojung yang memberinya tatapan bersalah lalu melempar tatapannya pada Jongin yang, walau masih memetik gitarnya dengan khusyuk, menatapnya dalam. Dan mau tidak mau, begitu banyak memori menyapa ingatan lelaki yang akan berada di tingkat akhir semester depan itu.

_Gieokhae bokdoeseo tteo deulda, gatji honnadeon uri dul  
Beolseomyeon seodo wae geurido, jeulgeo wot neunji arasseo  
Geunal ihuro (Yeah Yeah)  
Urin neul (Yeah Yeah)  
Ssang dungi byeoljari cheoreom  
Neon na naneun neoyeosseo_

Ia teringat ketika mereka mendapat hukuman karena berlari sambil berteriak-teriak di tengah koridor sekolah saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Bahkan walau dihukum membersihkan lapangan upacara yang kotor sehabis acara ulang tahun sekolah, mereka tetap saja tertawa satu sama lain. Yang seharusnya melempar sampah ke tempat sampah, mereka justru melemparkannya ke satu sama lain. Tidak peduli lapangan justru semakin kotor atau ditegur oleh guru piket karena yang penting, mereka selalu bersama (kecuali bila ada kelas, tentu saja).

_Joreob hagi jeonnal manhi uldeon neol  
Namjarago kkog chamdeon neo  
Hago shipeotdeon mal motago  
Tteugeo wot deon geu yeoreum cheoreom annyeong_

Walau ia sering menjadi korban kejahilan sunbae -nya, tapi toh dia juga sering membalas kejahilan_nya_. Tapi kebersamaan itu menyenangkan sekalipun lebih banyak ia menjadi bulan-bulanan sunbae-nya, ia senang. Ia senang karena sunbae-nya senang. Ia senang karena ia bersama sunbae-nya. Dan ia sadar bahwa hari ini akan datang maka ia menyimpan semua yang bisa ia simpan dalam memorinya ketia mereka bersama. Ia sadar bahwa hari ini bukan hanya ia yang bersedih tapi sunbae-nya juga, dibalik topeng senyumnya yang menawan.

_Chinguraneun Ireum  
Eoneusae miwojin Ireum  
Gamchu deon gamjeongeun  
Jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun  
Uri sain jeongrihal su eobtneun sajin  
Bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry  
Yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Yea…yeah_

Dan semenyebalkan apapun memori Sehun bersama_nya_, tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan (juga menyakitkan—menyedihkan untuk orang yang benar-benar mengetahui keadaan dan posisi mereka) daripada mengingat bahwa kebersamaan mereka selama ini berada dibawah bayang-bayang kata —label lebih tepatnya— teman. Bagi semua warga sekolah (kecuali mereka yang menyadarinya) bahkan bagi Sehun dan dia, Kim Jongin. Dua manusia bodoh yang sama-sama menyadari perasaan mereka tapi tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya (juga stereotype bodoh yang beredar di lingkungan mereka tentang pecinta sesama jenis, cih!). Bukankan ini sebuah cerita tentang percintaan yang bodoh dan menyedihkan yang pernah ada?

_Aye, aye, yeah~  
What do I say, we didn't have to play no games  
I should've took that chance  
I should've asked for u to stay  
And it gets me down  
The unsaid words that still remain  
Shijag hajido anhgoKkeutna beorin iyagi_

Tentu saja Jongin adalah seseorang yang bodoh kalau melewatkan beasiswa dari universitas cukup bergengsi di Birmingham, Inggris. Dan Sehun adalah orang yang lebih bodoh lagi saat Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia akan melepas beasiswa tersebut kalau ada yang menahannya. Seakan buta akan kode yang cukup jelas tersebut, Sehun justru menggodanya dengan, "Soojung ya!?"

"Memang aku kakak sepupu macam apa memacari adik sepupuku sendiri, hah?" tanya Jongin setengah kesal menggerutu, "Walau tidak sedarah, tapi ibu kami masih satu darah, bodoh."

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menjadi bodoh setelah mendengar silsilah keluargamu yang kelewat banyak itu hingga membuatku pusing. Bahkan Sooyeon songsaenim masih saudara sepupumu. Aku sampai bingung harus memanggilnya apa karenamu, ahjussi tua!"

"YAH!"

_Chugje majimak nal neoui noraedo  
Areunhan yeoreum badado  
Hamkkeraseo sojung haetdeon mam  
Neujeo ganeun bam haneul cheoreom annyeong_

Walau tangan kanannya menggenjreng gitar dalam pelukannya, bibir Jongin mengucapkan bait demi bait lirik lagu yang dimainkannya. Senyuman lebar tersungging di wajah tampan itu dengan tatapan yang sesekali ia sapukan ke seluruh hall, sekedar menyembunyikan fokus kedua matanya yang sebenarnya tertuju pada pemuda di ambang pintu hall. Sehun tahu hal itu, seolah mereka terikat secara batin juga. Walau hanya berlabel teman, kenyatannya kedekatan mereka lebih dari itu.

_ChinguraneunIreum  
Eoneusae miwojinIreum  
Gamchu deon gamjeongeun  
Jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun  
Uri sain jeongrihal su eobtneun sajin  
Bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry  
Yeoreuma ijen Goodbye_

Semakin menghayati lagu yang tengah dimainkan teman-temannya (dan pujaan hatinya) di atas panggung, Sehun mau tidak mau semakin membenci label yang membayangi mereka. Label yang entah penyelamat atau perusak kebersamaan mereka selama ini. Label yang juga menyembunyikan perasaannya (dan perasaan Jongin).

_Baby Oh No~  
Honjat mariraseo mianhae  
Oh~ sashireun neol saranghae Yeah  
Sumgigo itdeon oraen bimildeul  
Charari, deulkyeot damyeon neoreul pume anajul tende~_

Demi bumi dan seluruh isinya, ingin sekali rasanya Sehun berlari pulang lalu masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan memeluk Pinku Pinku. Satu-satunya makhluk (benda sebenarnya, namun biarkanlah seorang Sehun berkhayal) yang bisa ia ajak bicara dengan jujur mengenai perasaannya. Tentang bagaimana Jongin membuatnya merasakan gejolak yang aneh, menggelitik namun nyaman. Tentang bagaimana ia ingin sekali suatu saat ia dan Jongin bisa lebih jujur dengan apapun yang mereka rasakan. (Oh, dan tentu saja berharap bahwa pikiran negatif semua orang tentang pecinta sesama jenis lenyap tak bersisa!) Dan mungkin—mungkin, tolong digaris bawahi—ia bisa bersama Jongin merajut sebuah kisah yang mampu menghangatkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Namun sayang, semuanya hanya mimpi yang tak pernah terwujud.

_ChinguraneunIreum  
Eoneusae miwojinIreum  
Gamchu deon gamjeongeun  
Jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun  
(Nae apeun bimirui gieogil ppun)  
(Gieogil ppuniya)  
Uri sain jeongrihal su eobtneun sajin  
(Urideul sain) (No no no~)  
Bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry  
Yeoreuma ijen Goodbye (Ijeneun Goodbye yeayeah~)_

Mungkin orang lain akan menjawab 'teman baik' kalau ditanya siapa Jongin bagi Sehun. Tapi sesungguhnya Sehun punya jawabannya sendiri yang hanya ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri (dan Pinku Pinku), 'Summer'. Segala sesuatu tentang Jongin mengingatkannya akan musim panas yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu. Musim panas yang hangat. Musim panas yang ceria. Musim panas yang bersemangat. Musim panas yang menyegarkan. Musim panas_nya_, Kim Jongin. Dan sangat menyakitkan bagi Sehun untuk menyembunyikan semuanya sendiri tanpa ada yang tahu—kecuali sahabat karibnya, Soojung yang menyebalkan tapi sangat baik (walau ia tidak pernah cerita, tapi ia tahu kalau Soojung tahu. Membingungkan, memang).

_Chinguraneun Ireum (Ijeneun Goodbye yeayeah~)  
Eoneusae miwojin Ireum  
Bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry  
Yeoreuma ijen Goodbye (Yeoreuma ijen Goodbye) _

Yeah, label teman yang selalu bersama mereka ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Mati kutu—mati gaya kalau bahasa gaulnya. Label yang menghancurkan cerita cinta yang (berpotensi untuk) dibangun, bahkan sebelum cerita tersebut dimulai. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan lagi adalah, mau tidak mau ia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan karena di atas sana, Jongin telah mengucapkannya. Lirih, tanpa suara. Hanya Jongin yang dapat mendengarnya, dan Sehun yang juga merasakannya. _Goodbye, Summer_, batin Sehun lirih—tidak rela.

_Lallallallalla lallallallalla  
Lallallallallallalla lallallallallalla~_

F I N

.

.

Cerita ini dipersembahkan untukmu, untukku, untuk kita dan dunia yang selalu berkonspirasi menggagalkan seluruh usaha kita untuk bersama—dan bahkan untuk bertemu. Terima kasih untuk ada meskipun tidak pernah ada dan tidak pernah ada walaupun di sampingku. Maaf.

Ide ini udah ada sejak pertama kali aku dengerin lagunya, tapi selalu bingung gimana ngemasnya sampai akhirnya tadi sebelum tidur aku kepikiran sambil dengerin lagu ini. Dan setelah bener-bener ga bisa tidur gara-gara kebayang-bayang terus sama lagu ini, akhirnya aku tuang semuanya ke sini. Aku tahu ini jauh dari kata perfect, terlebih dikerjakan kurang dari satu jam dan ini jam 1 malam. Tapi aku ga tahan untuk ga nulis semuanya, maka aku tulis. Maaf mengecewakan.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau membacanya terlebih memberi sepatah dua patah review :)


End file.
